1. Field of the Invention
The present document relates to a display apparatus, and in particular to a sport shirt display case for displaying memorabilia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sport shirts, and more particularly sport jerseys of a sport team uniform, are one type of memorabilia item that may be commonly displayed in a display case. Such display cases, which are also known as shadow boxes, jersey cases, jersey displays or shirt cases, etc., typically frame an athlete's sport jersey, which is then mounted on a wall or otherwise displayed for open viewing.
Generally, in most conventional display cases the sport jersey is stitched to a backing (e.g., mat board or paper-type product) or the like and is enclosed by a glass or acrylic cover of a display case. In other cases, the sport jersey is hung from a hanger. When the sport jersey is stitched to the backing of a display case, the sport jersey is firmly pressed against the backboard within the display case, so only the front of the sport jersey can be viewed. When the sport jersey is hung from a hanger, even with a custom designed hanger to fit the shoulder width of the jersey (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,828), creases, folding lines, and wrinkles in the part below the shoulder portion may form because the hanger only supports the shoulder and the fabric of the rest of the sport jersey droops down in the air within the case and thus can't be stretched and flattened on the surface.
In both instances, while sport jerseys and the like can be displayed, they are not displayed in an authentic or life-like manner. Also, these conventional display cases only convey limited information through the sport jersey itself. Unless a viewer is familiar with the uniform and the player who wears the number, it doesn't transport the legacies behind that sport jersey to people who have no knowledge and want to learn more about the uniform. The problem may be solved by displaying an external exhibit on paper, wooden or plastic plates. In addition, when without external lighting fixtures, conventional display cases would remain in the dark and thus hard to see. Therefore, there is a need to make a display apparatus that overcomes all aforementioned problems.